The invention generally relates computer systems and computer executed methods of aggregating multiple functions into a single platform.
Mobile communications networks typically include many separate elements that function as independent entities. These elements may include firewalls, authentication gateways, service gateways, charging and billing gateways, Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) proxies, video caches, and so forth. These elements are often provided by different manufacturers and require element-specific skills to operate and maintain. Current communications systems have limited speed due in part to the number of diverse elements and the processing that each element perform. Thus, it is difficult and expensive for mobile carriers such as AT&T® Wireless and Verizon® Wireless, to create new services due to the number of elements involved and the diverse expertise required for each element.